Desecration
by Panhead13
Summary: Sequel to Frontlines. As winter approaches, Danny and the Freedom Fighters must prepare to survive. Meanwhile, Danny decides to set off on a quest for revenge against Carpathan, and ends up with more than he bargained for... and nothing he wanted.


**Book two in the "Frontlines" trilogy! It's finally arrived! Well, not much new here, so I'll try to get the first chapter to you as soon as possible, which might mean another month unless I pick up production. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FRONTLINES, NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE TO YOU! Strong T rating for violence and the perpetuating dark themes in this installment. Lots of emotion, lots of fighting. This story is somewhat more graphic than the previous, but it's not unrealistic... (Yeah, like ghosts are realistic)**

**This is basically a review of Frontlines in case you had trouble connecting the dots in Frontlines. In some way, whether you realize it or not, every little detail in this story links to another, and I really wanted to bring that out here. Things have changed a lot since the beginning of the previous book.**

**So yeah. be warned. :P**

**Desecration Prologue- In Review**

**,.~*~.,**

He was a warrior. He had very dark, shoulder-length raven-black hair. His eyes were an intense icy blue. He wore a crimson red headband around his head, his long bangs flopping over the rim. He wore a dirty white t-shirt with a red oval on the center, and with a red collar and sleeve tips. He wore a pair of faded, ripped-at-the-knees blue jeans and worn red tennis shoes.

He had a pinkish-white scar over the right side of his face which stretched from his forehead down to the base of his jaw, cutting over the eyelid but leaving his actual eye untouched. His left forearm had a scar from a dog's claws on it. Though thin, he appeared to be a tough individual, hardened by almost a year of living on the streets and literally fighting to survive.

His name was Danny Fenton. His parents had been arrested and eventually killed for "performing an illegal work against the government" of their town. His sister had been shot for arguing against the arrest of their parents, leaving the younger teenager an unprotected orphan.

But that didn't mean he was going to give up and die with them. He had rallied together other angry teenagers to fight the fast-becoming tyrant of Amity Park, which was no longer such an amiable place. The mayor, Carpathan, had soon after sent his forces out to slaughter the families of all Casper High students, forcing many teenagers onto the streets and expanding the Freedom Fighters' numbers to 53.

They survived by hunting birds and small animals, and by drinking the rainwater and collecting it in plastic bottles, and by supporting each other in "fight and feed".

Over nearly a year and many a fight, the Freedom Fighters had lost many members, including Danny's best friend and co-leader, Tucker Foley. Now a team of 37, they had to grow even stronger to continue to face the threat. Many teens were scarred, and all had lost weight.

It was hard to imagine some of them any thinner, especially Danny and his other best friend, Sam Manson. Not only were they best friends and co-leaders, but they were also fighting partners. Their bond in a fight was inseperable; they thought and fought as one. Though others had bonds just as close, none worked as efficiently as Danny and Sam did together.

They had both been this close to Tucker, who had perished along with six other Freedom Fighters at Carpathan's torture prison. The memory was still fresh in Danny's mind, even after a month. He tried to keep it from his mind through practice fights and patrolling the town, but the memories always came back to haunt him at night.

The patrols were somewhat of a new thing Danny had come up with. Since the prison break, violent activity from Carpathan's men had increased. Therefore, Danny, Sam, and Chris (The new leader in charge of technological help) had all found it wise to make sure citizens were kept safe. It wouldn't be long until fights broke out between the two forces, Danny knew.

Many battles were sure to come. But what he _didn't_ know was that he would soon enter the battle of his life, and even meet death... But not in the way he once thought he would.

**,.~*~.,**

**So, a month has passed since the end of the last chapter and the start of this next book for the Fighters. Their role has extended from not only fighting Carpathan, but to protecting citizens!**

**Friends, we are entering my original vision of the Freedom Fighters... In fact, this prologue was the first thing I ever wrote for Frontlines as a WHOLE! Well, this is the rewrite because I didn't quite get to what I wanted to in the first book and all my facts weren't straight. But this was my first musing into the world of Frontlines. XD**


End file.
